Embodiments presented herein are related to electronic devices, and more specifically, to automating the creation of a voice user interface (VUI) into a graphical user interface (GUI) of an application.
A GUI, is a type of user interface that allows users to interact with electronic devices through graphical icons, visual indicators, or the like, which are collectively referred to herein as GUI objects. Users may interact with the electronic device through direct manipulation of the GUI objects displayed in the GUI. Beyond computers, GUIs are used in many handheld mobile devices such as smartphones, MP3 players, portable media players, gaming devices, tablets, and smaller household, office and industrial devices.
A voice user interface (VUI) makes user interaction with the electronic device possible by using voice/speech. In general, the more complex the user's speech interactions, the more challenging it is for the VUI to recognize those speech interactions. On the other hand, a VUI may be beneficial for handling quick and routine user interactions with the electronic device.
Some electronic devices, such as mobile electronic devices, are ripe for speech based interfaces due to the typically small display size. In such devices, challenges exist both in providing input (e.g. via small virtual keyboards) and output (e.g. must tap/swipe/pinch to scroll through content). Additionally, speech can provide a hands-free mechanism to interact with the GUI of an application which can be useful for the user.